JohnPony On the Other Side
by akatsukiKaimu
Summary: STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It's OC-ish. And- what really went on in the church ; Ponyboy runs away with Johnny to an abandoned church. One day, Johnny wakes up and sees someone who will change his life. For now? Story belongs to S.E Hinston


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. The rightful author is: S.E Hinton I just loved the book so much and I also loved Ponyboy and Johnny :3 Please don't shoot me! I just wanted some yaoi with them…. The second paragraph is from the book (pg. 77) and at the beginning are my words. REMEMBER THE CHARACTERS RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO S.E HINTON. Read the book~

-akatsukiKaimu

I had just woken up to the sound of soft footless steps and rustling of moving clothes. I rubbed my eyes, boy was I tired. What had happened? Suddenly a horrible memory of Bob's dead face flashed in my mind. I gulped, my head grew light, and so I decided to smoke a stick to calm down my nerves. I got up and brushed off my dusty clothes from having to sleep on the floor of this abandoned shit hole of a church. I walked quietly outside when something caught my eye. He sat upon the steps on the church, the side of his angelic face shown, but I could still see every perfect detail on that boy. His strawberry blonde hair was doused in the glow of the morning sunlight, his skin was creamy and pale, and the boy's eyes were in between the colors of gray and emerald green. His lips were full and practically screamed kiss me. Underneath the strangely large brown leather jacket, you could somewhat tell that if he stood up, you could see his perfect body. I snapped out of my sweet dream and I slowly sat next to this angel to only realize that it was Ponyboy. A light blush dusted over my face. Damn he's like an angel… I thought to myself, I mentally slapped myself. Dammit! He was just only a friend! Nothin else more… But I wanted to keep him safe, especially from last night… I turned and saw a bright light. It was so warm and it felt nice.

Being careful not to wake up Johnny up, I went to sit on the steps and smoke a cigarette. The dawn was coming then. All the lower valley was covered with mist and sometimes little pieces of it broke off and floated away in small clouds. The sky was lighter in the east, and the horizon was a thin golden line. The clouds changed from gray to pink, and the mist was touched with gold. There was a silent moment when everything held its breath, and then the sun rose. It was beautiful.

"Golly"-Johnny's voice beside me made me jump- "that was sure pretty."

"Yeah." I sighed, wishing I had some paint to do a picture with while the sight was still fresh in my mind

"The mist was what was pretty," Johnny said. "All gold and silver."

"Uhmmmm," I said, trying to blow a smoke ring.

"Too bad it couldn't stay like that all the time."

"Nothing gold can stay." I was remembering a poem I'd read once.

"What?"

_"Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then the leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

_Oh my god, he is so tempting_, I thought to myself. _Damn! Johnny, get it through your head, he wouldn't want to be with an emo idiot like me- FUCK IT. _I saw Ponyboy close his eyes, letting himself be enveloped in the yellows, oranges, and reds of the sunset. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the smaller male. To my surprise, lips pressed back so I turned around a bit more so I could place my left arm on his shoulder. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around me. Fuck… So… tempting… Darry might kill me for this, but fuck it this was so worth it as I nibble on his bottom lip, I was practically begging to enter this boy's mouth. He took the hint and opened his mouth. I immediately tackled the awaiting mouth with my tongue, we fought for dominance but gratefully I won_. __**No**__**one, will love you, you ungrateful brat**__…._ A familiar voice smacked me mentally in the face. Him… _**Stupid child brat**_! Her… I broke the intense kiss and stood up. My eyes meet with a pair of sad greenish-gray eyes. "J-J-Johnny, I'm-I'm sorry, I j-j-just-" I kissed him again but more fiercely on the lips and then pushed him away. "What the FUCK—Johnny what was that?" The smaller boy walked up slowly to me and placed his hand lightly on my arm. Shit…. That cutesy face… I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my lower area. No! I thought, I clenched my jaw. "Naw go away Pony," I muttered and turned around to leave. "Just leave me alone."

I saw Johnny try to walk away from me. I didn't want him to go. He was the only one who I had here right now- I needed comfort, I needed love, I needed him… "Johnny, it's okay…" I said quietly, a dark blush was formed on my cheeks as I said this. "No, it's not okay- I can't- You don't want me…" Johnny replied back, his back towards me but I could tell that he was blushing as well. I walked around so I could face Johnny and I saw his face. His dark eyes had tears in them that threatened to fall down that handsome tan face. I then decided, I needed Johnny- and he needed me.

Ponyboy began to leave kisses all over my face and neck. What. The. Fuck was this? Did he really love me? But… I thought they had said no will want to love me… I decided to try something out. I held Ponyboy's waist and held him closer to my body. Damn my erection was aching so badly. "Ponyboy…" I mumbled as I stared into those intense eyes. "Johnnycake…" he whispered and looked down where his head pressed against my chest. "Please Johnny…." I kinda stared at him confused. "What Pony? Tell me." His grayish-green eyes widened for a bit and then bent down his head in embrassment. "Please make love to me…"


End file.
